blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Meifeng Hua
Meifeng Hua is searching for a man in Kazomotsu. Information Meifeng grew up in a very bad household. She was treated poorly because she was the offspring of an affair her mother had with a beastkin. Her father disliked her because of his immoral hate of beastkin, and her mother because she was the sign of a failed marriage. There were rumblings of aborting her long before she was born, though, in the end, she was given a chance at life. At some point before the series, when she was a little kid, her father brought home a beastkin he had kidnapped. At this time, her mother and sister were not in the household. Her father put a gun in Meifeng's hands, and forced her to shoot and kill the beastkin. Meifeng withdrew significantly afterwards. She refused to speak with anyone, and her father got off due to lack of testimony. At another point before the series, Meifeng suffered a concussion, leading her to forget the first ten years of her life. Due to this incident, Alexis decided to take Meifeng and run away from home. During the time together, Alexis taught Meifeng simple things to help her recuperate from her concussion. Meifeng, in order to defend herself, picked up martial arts and began learning. A year prior to the series, Meifeng's sister, Alexis, went missing. Meifeng soon found out that this was because of a man named Tabor, who had changed her sister into a robot that obeyed his every command. In a blind rage, Meifeng attacked Tabor, but soundly lost. Tabor 'allowed' her to live and she retreated, ashamed and saddened. She became lost in Kagutsuchi, now without a home, and was found by a member of the kaka clan named Teakaka. Tea looked over her while she trained in order to get stronger in order to reap her revenge on the man who had taken her sister from her. Upon hearing rumors in Kagutsuchi of Tabor's sudden appearance in Kazomotsu, she bid farewell to Teakaka and headed off in order to find him. On the way out of Kagutsuchi, she saw wanted posters for two people named Kaemyn and Rue, and a hefty reward for both. She decided to make that her secondary mission in order to gain some money for the long road in front of her. Black Azure Revival Saga During the black azure revival saga, Meifeng sought out Tabor to prove her strength. She came across many old friends and new friends alike. Caliber, however, was one person Meifeng continues to have a rocky relationship with. Throughout the series, Meifeng's feelings towards Caliber take a downturn and eventually led to her joining forces with Kokonoe and Sector Seven. Meifeng described Caliber as a hateful, selfish person, who barely knew a thing about her. She refused to speak with her further, and even after the moment Alexandria was freed. She continued to keep her reasons for being in Sector Seven a secret from her. Iconoclast Saga During the Iconoclast saga, Meifeng is shown as duty bound and striving towards her goal. Although, upon meeting and having a brief conversation Luko and Saeth, she had a mental breakdown. She stated that all she wanted was 'someone to love her', referring to her parents, who both hated and despised her. This led to Luko and Meifeng having a prolonged conversation. Luko and Meifeng would reunite later, and Luko, though Kokonoe had insisted much earlier, to undergo the surgery to become a beastkin for security. The end result was Meifeng acquiring cat ears and twin tails, similar to that of Kaleena. Her clothes were altered to allow for freedom of movement when she fought. Throughout the third game of the series, Luko was asked, by both Kokonoe and Satoru to bring out Meifeng's feminine side. Meifeng later revealed to Luko she had 'no idea' what she was supposed to be like, because she could not remember the first ten years of her life. However, Luko continued to insist that Meifeng act more 'girly' and simply do what came natural to her. Meifeng eventually decided to embrace her feminine side, for the sake of Luko's persistence if nothing else, and feels more at ease about being a woman. However, she still states that she can kick butt just as well, if not better, then most of the guys. Personality Meifeng is headstrong. She has trained for four years with her weapon, and as a result of this, has learned dilligence and courage. She has an inferiority complex with her chest, because it is not as developed as most teenage girls her age. She is respectful to her elders and tends to be more quiet and dignified around them then anyone else. She attempts to see the positive in things, but can be very pessemistic. At one point, she didn't have a fondness for beastkin, but due to her moral upbrining, she treated them with respect. As the games have gone on, Meifeng has shown to be more 'girly' then she lets on. Luko reveals she likes pink and ponies, much to her dismay and embarrassment. At the beginning of the Iconoclast saga, Meifeng was shown to be anti-social and bottling up her personality for the sake of getting the job done. It is not known what Meifeng was like for the first ten years of her life, and only Alexis knows the answer to that. Appearance Meifeng wears a black Chinese dress and a pink butterfly hairpin in her black hair, both gifts from her sister. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, and wears black shoes. She has green eyes. Her weapon is longer than she is. Musical Themes *'A Girl on a Mission' - Meifeng's Theme (Get Thru This - Art of Dying) **'Forget the Past '- Meifeng's Theme as of BB: Fate Reclamation (The Future is Now - The Offspring) *'Not You Again' - Meifang vs. Xavier *'Hate' - Meifeng vs. Tabor (Hated you from Hello - Downstait) *'Don't Leave' - Meifeng vs. Luko (In Too Far by Acceptance) Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Female Character Category:Beastkin Category:A-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character